El Amor es una ilusion
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: Chrome Dokuro... una chica de 14 años conoce a Mukuro Rokudo por sus amigos Ken y Chikusa, un sentimiento nacera pero, ¿El sabe lo que es el amor? Su ilusion se vera afectada por un pasado atroz.. entran, lean y regalenme reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chrome Dokuro... Ese era su nombre. Una chica de solo 14 años en su segundo año de la escuela Namimori, ya había pasado un par de meses desde que ingreso a aquel lugar. No tenía muchos amigos, Kyoko de vez en cuando la saludaba y le ayudaba un poco con los temas escolares, era una persona agradable pero pareciese que tiene que ocupar su tiempo con sus "verdaderos amigos" que con ella, pero a pesar de todo, disfrutaba de su compañía. Los únicos que se les podrían considerar amigos era aquel par de chicos que no hablaban con nadie, solo entre ellos y con ella, Ken Joshima y Chikusa Kakimoto son los mejores amigos que se podría tener. Ken a pesar de su carácter algo grosero y fuerte se preocupaba de su amigo y de la chica, aunque no lo mostraba. Chikusa, un chico despreocupado y tranquilo le agradaba la compañía de ambos y lograba tranquilizar a su amigo cuando este se enojaba.

Chrome pensaba que a la gente no le gustaría socializar con una chica con un parche en el ojo con diseño de carabela, el cual perdió siendo muy pequeña. Su cabello morado y con un peinado peculiar, en cierto modo la hacía ver tierna, que de por sí lo era.

Como toda chica de su edad, le gustaba alguien, un chico alto con facciones asiáticas muy marcadas, cabello negro y lacio que caía en su frente, jefe del consejo disciplinario de la escuela, su nombre era Kyoya Hibari, su pasión por la escuela era su mayor encanto.

De por si era guapo, pero a Chrome le gustaba mirarlo aunque sabía bien que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, al menos eso creía. Sabía que un chico como el jamás se fijaría en ella, sigue odiando aquel parche en su ojo.

-Chrome no te distraigas- susurro Chikusa.

-Oh, lo siento- contesto la chica que aún estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Chrome- grito Ken – ¿Qué pasa contigo niña?- pregunto –No queremos que bajes tus notas con tus distracciones, tu eres la única que nos ayuda- apretó sus puños.

-Sí, lo siento- asintió y les sonrió a sus amigos.

Así era su vida, Chikusa hablándole de la misma forma de siempre, Ken gritándole de vez en cuando disimulando lo preocupado que estaba por ella, a veces le gustaría tener una amiga para saber que se siente hablar moda, maquillaje, chicos y problemas sentimentales, pero no, así no podía ser, a lo mejor no le tocaba vivir ese estilo de vida.

Chikusa era muy observador, se había dado cuenta de la admiración que le tenía Chrome a Hibari, se puede llamar a eso como los "amores imposibles" pero la chica lo sabía muy bien, por eso empezó a evitarlo y no mirarlo más, era fácil ya que nunca se hablaban a pesar de estar en el mismo salón. Chrome algo desilusionada pensó que el amor no era para ella, después de todo aún era una "niña" y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el verdadero amor. Lo que no sabía es que su verdadero amor no estaba tan lejos que digamos.

-¿Alguien nuevo en la escuela?- pregunto Chrome.

-Sí, pero para nosotros no es alguien nuevo- dijo Chikusa.

-Es Mukuro- grito –Nuestro gran amigo- rio.

-¿Mukuro?- Chrome no entendía nada.

-A partir de la otra semana ingresara a la escuela nuestro amigo de la infancia, Mukuro Rokudo- explico el chico de lentes.

-¡Si es el mejor!- grito Ken.

-Está bien, Ken, pero no debes gritar tan energéticamente todo el tiempo- dijo su amigo regañándole.

-Debe ser alguien muy especial para ustedes- sonrió la chica.

-Solíamos estar los tres juntos todo el tiempo pero sus padres se fueron de viaje y se lo llevaron, ahora ya 5 años después podremos volverlo a ver- Chikusa se acomodó sus lentes –Podrás conocerlo Chrome- la miro.

-Me imagino que es muy agradable- se sonrojo.

-Puede que no lo parezca al principio pero es un gran amigo- le aconsejo.

-Chikusa, se hace tarde- le dijo Ken.

-Lo siento Chrome, debemos irnos- exclamo.

-No importa, nos veremos la otra semana- y se despidió.

¿Quién será ese tal Mukuro Rokudo? Por alguna razón le parecía una persona interesante, debe ser muy especial por la forma en que Ken y Chikusa hablaban de él de una manera tan relajante. Chrome se emocionaba ya que si estaría siempre con sus dos amigos, entonces ella podría tener otro amigo y no sentirse tan sola, sonrió.

Hola, dejando un aporte a los fics de 6996, amo esta pareja desde que salió Chrome en el anime de KHR que por cierto estoy terminando de ver! Solo 13 capítulos mas y lo termino y luego leeré manga porque quiero saber más de este par ^^ espero que les guste mi historia! Actualizare cuando pueda ^^ ciao- ciao.


	2. Chapter 2: Mukuro Rokudo

Chrome estaba de frente a su espejo terminando de arreglarse para ir a la escuela como otro día normal, apenas iba a comenzar esta larga semana pero la chica tenía algo diferente, se notaba entusiasmada con el nuevo amigo que tendría gracias a Ken y Chikusa. Solo esperaba que el la aceptara como es y que no se burlara de ella, a pesar de todo guardaba las esperanzas de que alguien como él fuese tranquilo y amigable. Tomo su cepillo y se acomodó un poco su corto y morado cabello, se puso perfume de un sabor dulce, un ligero olor a piña, típico de una chica tan tierna como ella. Agarro su mochila y se despidió dejando su casa atrás para dirigirse a la escuela. Llego y se dirigió a su salón, Kyoko el saludo, cosa que la sorprendió.

Miro a todos lados y no vio a sus amigos y tampoco alguna persona nueva que podría ser Mukuro, se sentó a esperarlos impacientemente. Toco el timbre y el profesor entro dirigiéndose a sus estudiantes.

-Alumnos, por favor reciban a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Mukuro Rokudo- y con esto un chico alto, delgado, piel clara, cabello azulado, peinado extravagante, ojos de diferente color entro al salón.

Chrome no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, que guapo era. Ken y Chikusa entraron después de él.

-Un gusto conocerlos- dijo Mukuro. Aquella voz era como un canto para Chrome que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien como ella experimentaba este tipo de sensaciones, no podía describirlo, simplemente quería mirarlo allí de pie al frente de todos con esa pose en la que estaba, realmente parecía ser alguien interesante. Y esos ojos lo hacían ver rebelde, de un lado, azules con un brillo peculiar, del otro, un rojo con el número 6. "Es como yo", pensó Chrome. Al parecer había perdido su ojo y su peinado era algo similar al de la chica, Chrome rio.

Un puesto estaba vacío detrás de Chrome y a Mukuro le toco sentarse allí, estaba muy bien ya que, Ken y Chikusa estaban a cada lado de Chrome.

Les sonrió a sus amigos y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa. "Kufufu" Chrome se sonrojo, aquella risa en cierta forma era divertida y lo hacía ver lindo.

Era la hora del almuerzo, la hora más esperada por la chica de cabello morado. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre junto a sus dos amigos y luego Mukuro se sentó con ellos.

-Ken, Chikusa que mal educados son- fijos sus ojos en Chrome haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa -No me han dicho aun quien es ella - la señalo.

-Lo siento Mukuro- se disculpó Chikusa -Ella es Chrome Dokuro- la chica sonrió.

-Oya, que nombre tan peculiar- tomo un bocado de su almuerzo y lo trago - y dime Chrome, que hace una chica como tú juntándose con estos dos a sola?- que pregunta tan incómoda.

-Yo... - se sonrojo -Ellos son mis amigos- lo miro.

-Amigos?- rio -Ellos son mis amigos de la infancia y siempre lo serán- dijo.

-Ellos también son mis amigos- trato de desafiarlo.

-Segura? Que te hace pensar eso?- pregunto.

-Ellos siempre están conmigo, son los únicos amigos que tengo- dijo tratando de ser fuerte, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Mukuro- lo miro -No molestes a la chica tonta, la estas poniendo nerviosa y luego no me explicara las clases que vienen- lo miro.

-En serio?- pregunto - Ayudas a Ken con los estudios? Porque lo haces?- las preguntas de Mukuro parecían cada vez más tediosas para Chrome.

-Pues...- trago saliva -Porque me importa- respiro.

-kufufu- reía Mukuro.

-Porque me hace todas estas preguntas?- pregunto Chrome a Mukuro.

-Me pareces alguien interesante, y más si aguantas a estos dos- dijo mirándolo a ambos.

-Nunca cambias, Mukuro- suspiro Chikusa.

Que era eso? En un momento le pareció atractivo pero ahora estaba siendo interrogada de tal manera que la ponía nerviosa.

Sus amigos parecían relajados con su presencia mientras que ella, de repente empezó a temblar, hablaban entre ellos y se sentía algo excluida, empezaron a actuar como si no estuviese ella sentada allí. Estuvo a punto de que se le salieran las lágrimas cuando cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Ken y Chikusa la llamaban pero ella solo corría y se encerró en el baño de chicas. No sabía exactamente porque lloraba pero tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados. Lloraba porque él no era lo que ella pensaba, por la forma en que la trato, lo nerviosa y frágil que se ponía cuando le hablo, lo excluida que se sintió cuando no la incluyeron en la conversación, lloraba por todo. Era una persona débil.

-Mukuro tienes que tener cuidado con ella, es algo sensible- le aconsejo Chikusa.

-Niña tonta, como pudo irse así- gruño Ken.

-Oya, creo que algo hizo mal- dijo Mukuro pensando la situación -Porque son amigos de ella?- pregunto el chico.

-En realidad no sabemos, poco a poco nos juntamos con ella, además siempre andaba sola, no habla con casi nadie, tampoco tiene alguna amiga- suspiro -Se apoya en nosotros- termino.

-Ya veo- Mukuro cerro sus ojos.

-No le hagas caso a esa niña Mukuro- grito Ken -No hace nada, solo trae problemas- explico.

-Se nota tu preocupación Ken- se acomodó los lentes.

-Iré a hablar con ella- dijo Mukuro dejando solos a sus amigos y acudiendo al lugar donde estaba Chrome.

**Qué tal? Actualice lo más pronto que pude debido a muchas fangirls diciéndome que actualizara pronto y aquí las complazco ¡! Sugerencias, comentarios, ganas de matarme(¿) dejen reviews **


	3. Chapter 3: Seremos amigos

Sollozos, gritos ahogados, lagrimas recorriendo sus enrojecidas mejillas, así estaba Chrome encerrada en el baño de chicas, hacía poco que escucho la campana y debía regresar a clases pero no podía dejar que la vieran en ese estado y mucho menos Ken y Chikusa, y tampoco Mukuro, no quería que la vieran así tan débil e indefensa, no dejaría que eso pasara.

Del otro lado de la puerta del baño estaba un chico de cabellos azulados pensando si debería entrar o no para al menos disculparse, ese era Mukuro Rokudo, el que hizo que Chrome llorara de esa manera, podía escuchar algunos gritos de llanto desde la puerta. ¿Realmente estaba tan mal? Mejor sería dejarla sola y que se le pasara pero puede que ella no salga nunca.

Escucho pasos amenazantes, había escuchado de aquel chico que vigilaba los pasillos de su amigo Ken, Hibari Kyoya, el chico más temido de la escuela. Quería evitarse regaños y multas por parte de él, que en este caso serían castigos, así que apresuradamente y sin hacer ruido entro al baño de chicas para ocultarse, dentro sabía lo que le esperaba.

Escucho más sollozos y camino despacio hasta encontrarla tirada en el suelo con su mochila llorando. Mukuro no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

-Chrome- la llamo.

Chrome voltio rápidamente para encontrarse que Mukuro estaba allí adentro, solos, con ella totalmente echa un desastre. Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, luego quito la mirada.

-¿Que hace aquí?- trato de no sonar tan mal -Sabe que puedo llamar a Kyoya para que lo castigue- lloraba.

-Kyoya? A te refieres a Hibari Kyoya?- pregunto -No debería preocuparme por el- rio.

-Pero, ¿qué hace en el baño de chicas?- pregunto.

-Vine a verte- respondió. Chrome abrió sus ojos, estaba sorprendida, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Para que viniera a verme?- se levantó para estar frente a frente con Mukuro.

-¿Porque lloras?- Y volvían esas preguntas que la incomodaban.

-No lo sé, realmente no lo sé- se secó las lágrimas.

Mukuro saco un pañuelo de sus bolsillos para dárselo a la chica y que se secara bien las lágrimas, Chrome le agradeció y lo tomo.

-Perdón si te hice llorar- la miro. Chrome sentía sus piernas temblar.

-No fue por eso, no se tiene que preocupar por eso- agacho su cabeza.

-Es por Ken y Chikusa- rio -No te quitare a tus amigos solo porque ahora me juntare con ellos- se acercó más a ella.

-Lo siento- lloro otra vez.

-No te disculpes- le tomo de la barbilla e hizo que se miraran fijamente -Perdóname a mí por tratarte de esa manera, no soy bueno hablando con las chicas y menos con una tan linda como tú- le sonrió.

Chrome se sonrojo tanto que a simple vista se podía notar. Le devolvió la sonrisa y este quito su mano. Agarro el pañuelo que la chica del parche agarraba con la otra mano y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Ese parche- lo señalo.

-Perdí mi ojo- aclaro.

-Kufufu, yo también perdí el mío pero mi padre me puso este y me gusta el diseño que tiene- exclamo Mukuro. Chrome rio.

-Ya tenemos algo en común- dijo Chrome muy alegre.

-Comencemos- dijo el chico extendiendo su mano -Mi nombre es Mukuro Rokudo y tengo 15 años- se presentó.

-Soy Chrome Dokuro y tengo 14 años- agarro la mano del chico y el tacto que sintió hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera su cuerpo.

-Perdón- musito.

-Está bien- sonrió Chrome.

-Debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que no haya señales de Hibari- le agarro el brazo -Mientras tanto podemos hacer otras cosas- rio.

-¿Otras cosas?- pregunto.

-Si tú me entiendes- la miro.

-Yo no quiero hacer esas cosas- se sonrojo, Mukuro solo rio.

-kufufu, era broma- le puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica -Debemos salir de aquí y que no nos descubran- dijo.

Se dirigían a la puerta para poder salir, de repente, escucharon pasos acercarse, alguien quería entrar al baño. Mukuro agarro a Chrome y corriendo entraron al último cubículo del baño de chicas. Una chica entro al baño.

Dentro del cubículo, que eran algo pequeños, se encontraban Chrome y Mukuro prácticamente abrazados y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para que no los descubrieran. Chrome tenía su cara roja de la pena, mientras que Mukuro solo deseaba que se fuera la intrusa. Escucharon a la chica salir de allí y ambos suspiraron.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo Mukuro.

-Casi muero del susto- respiro Chrome.

Mukuro poso sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de Chrome, estaban calientes y suaves.

-¿Te da pena estar conmigo?- pregunto Mukuro directamente.

-No es eso- bajo la cabeza -Es que...- no podía pronunciar palabras.

La situación de por sí, ya era incomoda. Chrome jamás había estado así tan cerca y a solas con un chico tan guapo como el, cosa que la ponía nerviosa. No sabía cómo tratarlo o cómo actuar frente a una situación de esta manera. Mukuro por su parte ya había tenido algo con alguien pero estar de esa manera con ella le parecía algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que no pudo hacer la última vez. Algo que no termino.

-Yo nunca había estado así con alguien- dijo Chrome muy valiente.

-Kufufu- rio -Yo tampoco y me encanta- exclamo el chico haciendo que Chrome pensara que tal vez la situación no era tan mala.

-Debemos irnos- propuso la chica.

-¿No te gusta estar así conmigo?- pregunto Mukuro pensando si a la chica le desagradara su presencia.

-Pero nos van a descubrir- cerro sus ojos.

-No lo harán- dijo.

Después de eso Chrome recuerda haber hablado de sus gustos, lo que le gustaba hacer, y él hablaba de lo pacifico que encontraba la escuela y la felicidad que tenía al ver a sus amigos de la infancia. Antes de que fuese la hora de salida, ambos se las arreglaron para escapar sin ningún problema y Hibari Kyoya nunca se dio cuenta de la situación en la que paso la chica. Mukuro la calmo lo suficiente como para que no llorara más por cosas como esas. Realmente le agradaba ese chico.

Ya era de noche y Chrome estaba frente a su peinadora viendo una revista para chicas mientras peinaba su cabello. Se sentía linda y hermosa como era, a pesar de aquel parche en su ojo, por primera vez no lo odio tanto, hasta decía que le quedaba mejor así con su pijama.

Mukuro le menciono que el parche la hacía ver linda. Creía que ella iba a querer tal como era ella. Entonces fue allí cuando comprendió algo importante. Mukuro le provocaba fascinación, alegría, dulzura, amor. Amor? Era eso lo que empezaba a sentir.

No sentía lo mismo que cuando pensaba en Hibari. La chica recapacito, ella no había pensado en Hibari en todo el día como un chico apuesto y misterioso, sino, como el chico que vigilaba los pasillos. Tal vez le haría falta más tiempo para poder saber claramente lo que sentía, aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero si se enamoraba de alguien que apenas conoce, el podría lastimarla diciéndole que no quería nada con ella.


	4. Chapter 4: El Sentimiento es Mutuo

-Así que ya vistes a Ken y Chikusa- suspiro -Me alegro mucho hijo- respondió el padre de Mukuro Rokudo.

-Si- respondió -Me sentí muy buen al verlos otra vez, yo realmente los extrañaba- rio.

-Oye, pero ¿qué paso con la chica que salías?- pregunto su padre indignado.

-No quiero hablar de eso padre- recalco.

-¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Yo no sé amar- fue lo último que dijo.

Ken esperaba a una apresurada Chrome que corría para llegar a la escuela, se le había echo tarde.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida- se disculpó.

-Niña tonta- la regaño.

-Vamos Ken, no seas tan duro con ella- dijo Chikusa al acercarse a ellos.

-Si no nos damos prisa realmente llegaremos tarde- dijo Ken y los tres salieron corriendo.

Llegaron a tiempo al salón, faltando 5 minutos exactamente. Los dos chicos se acercaron a Mukuro muy entusiasmados, Chrome por su parte, decidió sentarse en su silla y esperar las clases.

-¿Que paso contigo ayer?- pregunto el chico de lentes.

-No es nada que no pueda arreglar- respondió Mukuro.

-Ella esta como siempre- exclamo Ken.

-Después dices que no te preocupas por ella-

-Cállate- le grito Ken a Chikusa por aquel comentario.

Llego el profesor y con esto inicio la clase. Todos se sentaron en sus puestos y el tiempo empezó a transcurrir muy lento.

Escucho una voz entre sus sueños, una cálida y dulce voz.

-Chrome- decía Mukuro repetidas veces.

-Quiero verte- susurro Chrome aun medio dormida, de repente abrió sus ojos y vio a un chico de cabello azul en frente de ella, rápidamente despertó.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto despistada.

-kufufu, parece que te desperté- rio Mukuro.

-Niña tonta sino te apresuras no habrá comida- dijo regañándola el chico de cabello rubio, Ken.

-No la regañes tanto Ken- dijo defendiendo a Chrome.

Esto empezó a ser una costumbre. Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro siempre con ella, se sentía especial, la llegada del peli azul fue una bendición para ella, ha estado más feliz, más alegre, y con más ganas de seguir viéndolo. El sentimiento que crecía en ella al verlo, al mirarlo a sus ojos con esos llamativos colores hacia que la atrajera mucho más.

-Chikusa- suspiro la chica.

-Todo lo que me cuentas, suena muy lindo Chrome- le sonrió.

-¿Sabes si él ha tenido algo con alguien?- pregunto.

-Él no nos ha contado nada- respondió.

-Y tú crees - trago saliva - ¿tú crees que le guste?- dijo sonrojándose.

-No puedo responder a eso- la miro -Deberías decirle si tanto te importa cómo me dices- se acomodó los lentes.

-Tengo miedo- empiezo a temblar la chica.

-¿De qué?- pregunto preocupado.

-De ser rechazada- empezó a llorar.

-Si no lo dices nunca lo sabrás- le recomendó.

-Lo sé- rio entre sus lágrimas -Ya se lo diré algún día- fue lo último que dijo.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces? ¿Un mes ya? No pareciera, para Chrome ese ha sido el mejor mes de su vida, ha estado más tiempo con sus amigos y conoció a Mukuro Rokudo, el chico que la hace suspirar día tras días, tal vez haya sido difícil ocultar su sonrojo cuando él la ve pero ella sabe que se lo dirá pronto y espera no ser rechazada para poder estar con él, sentirlo cerca y poder sentirse querida y especial por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había tenido novio y tampoco había tenido esa clase de sentimientos hacia alguien y mucho menos por un chico. Solo esperaba lo mejor.

Mukuro leía una carta mientras caminaba los pasillos y por estar leyendo se tropieza con alguien, una chica con un parche en el ojo.

-Lo siento Mukuro- se disculpó.

-Perdóname a mí que no me fije- y achurro la carta.

-Pobre carta- empezó -¿Sabes que es malo tirar las cosas que otra persona te escribe?- pregunto la chica.

-Pero ¿si esa persona me desagrada?- cuestiono.

-Pues podrías guardarla en un lugar donde no la quieras ver y así la persona que te la envío no se sentirá tan mal- sonrió.

-Nunca se enterara- empezó a caminar.

-¿No le vas a responder?- le pregunto.

-No le tengo que responder a algo del pasado- y se marchó.

Chrome sintió algo raro. Podría ser que la carta que tenía en su mano no eran buenas noticias, tenía tanta curiosidad. Con algo del pasado podría referirse a un problema, un familiar, una chica. Chrome respiro y se alteró.

Vio la hoja achurrada en el cesto de basura y no lo pensó dos veces, la agarro y la guardo en su mochila, al llegar a su casa la leería con calma y así tal vez podría conocer más de su pasado, después de todo no sabía muchas cosas sobre él; anécdotas de su pasado, vagos recuerdos de su infancia con sus dos amigos, eso era todo lo que ella había escuchado y quería mas, mucho más. Mukuro le causaba en ella una gran curiosidad de poder conocer lo que él pensaba, lo que el sentía, lo que el conocía, quería saberlo todo acerca de él.

El día había terminado y con esto las clases, Chrome se dirigía tranquilamente a su cuarto, ya bañada y solo le faltaba cenar. Recordó la carta robada del cesto de la basura y la leería al terminar la cena. Casi se ahoga de lo rápido que comió, su padre le pregunto qué le pasaba pero ella simplemente la ignoro.

Ya en su cuarto calmada, examino su mochila y saco sus libros, al fondo, estaba la carta, la desdoblo y empezó a leerla en voz baja:

_"Querido Mukuro, te fuiste sin decirme nada, sin despedirte, ¿sabes lo mal que me has hecho sentir? Desde aquella conversación me has dejado confundida, realmente no puedo tomar eso como el fin de nuestra relación. Sé que decías que no lo era pero para mí si lo fue. ¿Porque te has ido tan lejos de mí? Por favor hablemos, tal vez todavía se pueda hacer algo. Tú sabes cómo llamarme así que tu solo llámame, te necesito. No quiero dejarte. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que salimos y me dijiste que amabas mi cabello rojo aun cuando los demás se reían de el por el lugar donde vivíamos? Tú me defendiste y dijiste que era lindo, y también ¿recuerdas cuando me distes un beso? ¿Qué paso con todo eso? Esperare tu respuesta._

_Atentamente, _

_ M.M"_

Chrome respiro. Tenía que asimilar bien lo que acaba de leer. ¿M.M es una chica? Y si es así, con todo el contenido de la carta "No puede ser" pensaba la chica. ¿Un beso? Entonces si era chica.

Chrome se levantó y fue al baño, lavo su cara llena de lágrimas y luego se miró en el espejo.

-Si dice que termino entonces terminaron- se decía -Yo no debo llorar y debo estar bien para mí- toco su rostro - y para él.

Chikusa gritando con Ken. Así se la pasó todo el almuerzo, se había acostumbrado ya pero Mukuro parecía fastidiado. Chrome no podía evitar mirarlo, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, muchas preguntas.

Se retiraron del lugar.

-Ken, Chikusa- los miro -Déjenme a solas con Chrome- les pidió Mukuro.

-¿Porque tenemos que dejarte con ella?- pregunto Ken.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente- concluyo.

Chrome no entendía bien lo que pasaba.

-No es bueno que te andes metiendo en asuntos ajenos Chrome- le dijo en un tono enfadado.

-¿Porque dice eso?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Tienes la carta y la listes-

Silencio.

-Te vi ayer- agrego.

-No era mi intención- se disculpó.

-No me gusta que nadie sepa de mi pasado-

-¿Qué hizo? No pensé que usted podría lastimar a alguien- exclamo la chica.

-Eso trate pero ella ya no es importante- giro su cabeza para mirar al otro lado -No puedo contarte nada porque no me entenderías- dijo después.

-Yo lo entenderé- puso sus manos en su pecho -Por ti lo hare- se sonrojo.

Chrome pensó por un momento lo que dijo pero lo hecho, hecho esta y solo esperaba las palabras de Mukuro.

No sé de eso- dijo Mukuro -No sé cómo expresarlo, ni tampoco quiero estarlo, lastime a alguien creyendo que era eso pero no lo era y ella era algo irritante, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez- miro a Chrome -No quiero lastimarte a ti también solo porque no se de eso.

-¿Que no sabes?- pregunto preocupada.

-Yo no sé amarte como tú me amas a mí- finalmente lo dijo, Mukuro lo sabía desde siempre, a pesar del poco tiempo que hablaban el sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos de Chrome hacia él.

-Yo nunca...- no pudo seguir hablando, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo lo deduje por mi cuenta, era más que obvio-

-¿La quieres a ella?- pregunto muy triste.

-No- respondió Mukuro -Pero tampoco sé si te quiero a ti.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber? Eso se siente en el corazón- dijo llorando.

-Entonces yo no siento nada- y se fue.

Kiko pasaba por los pasillos cuando escucho una especie de discusión, quiso aproximarse al lugar y vio un chico de cabello que estaba en su misma clase muy enojada y caminando apresurado, más adelante, Chrome estaba llorando y temblando por lo sucedido.

-Chrome- grito.

Esa tarde Kiko la invito a su casa, Chrome necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse y acudió a ella, le conto todo y lloro hasta que se sintiese mejor.

Mientras tanto, Mukuro estaba en su habitación muy enojado.

-Soy un idiota- exclamo -Hizo lo mismo otra vez- tiro sus cosas.

-¿Qué hiciste otra vez?- preguntaban Ken y Chikusa.

-Lastime a una chica- respondió -Y con esta chica es diferente, yo... - suspiro - realmente quiero estar con Chrome.

-Cuéntanos- dijo Ken.

-Empezare desde el principio- respiro y hondo y comenzó a contar su historia.

En el próximo capitulo me inspirare para contar la historia, por ahora lo dejaremos hasta aquí.


	5. Chapter 5: Mukuro y MM

Mukuro tenia 8 años cuando se tuvo que despedir de sus amigos Ken y Chikusa, para irse a vivir en Gran Bretaña con su padre, debido al trabajo que este tenia. En menos de una semana fue transferido a una escuela del lugar, su padre lo dejaba todas las mañanas y en la tarde lo recogia el bus colegial. Cuando entro a la secundaria con 12 años de edad comenzo a tener problemas. Peleaba con todos, no le importaba nadie, empezaba a odiar el pais donde residia. A veces peleaba por su padre pero el no podia hacer nada, era un menor de edad y aunque le costara tenia que vivir junto a su padre en aquel lugar.

El dia de su cumpleaños numero 13, vio a una chica de cabello rojo y corto llorando cerca de su casillero de la escuela. Le extendio la mano para levantarla del piso y con su mirada le brindo apoyo.

-Gracias- susurro la chica.

-Soy Mukuro Rokudo y tu eres?- pregunto indignado.

-M.M- sonrio -Se que parece raro pero asi es-

-Porque lloras?- le pregunto.

-Por mi cabello- toco su cabeza -A nadie le gusta y se burlan de el, soy la unica de por aqui que tiene el cabello de este color y es muy llamativo- lloro otra vez.

-Tu cabello no es feo- la miro -Tu cabello es muy lindo- dijo Mukuro.

Inmediatamente, M.M no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo, queria refugiarse en alguien y con el lo habia logrado.

Desde ese dia, hablaban todos los dias, Mukuro ignoraba a todo aquel que quisiese molestarlo solo para estar con ella. Le agradaba mucho, cada vez queria verla mas y mas. M.M a pesar de ser tierna con el, tenia su caracter algo fuerte y a veces peleaban pero no era nada que no pudiese arreglarse.

Meses habian pasado desde aquel encuentro pero Mukuro volvio a meterse en problemas y su padre lo castigo, le prohibio no ir a la escuela por un mes mientras pasaba lo que habia sucedido, por casi muere un estudiante, era el que molestaba a M.M. Su padre trato de entenderlo pero se habia pasado de la raya y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Un dia Mukuro se escapa para verse en el parque con M.M. Al verla sintio algo tan fuerte que automaticamente la beso y ella le correspondio el beso.

Mukuro cumple sus 14 años y lleva varios meses de noviazgo con M.M, no era tan expresivo con ella, y M.M se lo reclamaba pero si la queria. Ella a veces era algo grosera y fastidiante, sus celos eran extremos y Mukuro empezo a sentirse atrapado. expresarle nada, nunca supo como y daba su mejor esfuerzo.

-Pero ya te dije que no se como hacerlo- le grito a la chica.

-No es tan dificil, no te pongas asi- le grito al chico.

Peleas, peleas y mas peleas, Mukuro llevaba meses con esto y no sabia que hacer. La ultima discusion que tuvieron era que Mukuro queria dejar eso, esa relacion que cada dia iba empeorando mas, M.M solo lloraba y ambos gritaban.

-Yo no te amo- finalmente lo dijo -O tal vez si, ni yo mismo lo se- respiro. -

Todo lo que hemos pasado- seguia llorando la chica -Todo eso es muy importante para mi- se altero.

-Debo irme, es mejor que dejemos las cosas asi- y se marcho.

Mukuro llega bastante deprimido a su casa y su padre le alegra la vida al decirle que en dos dias regresarian a Japon, ya nunca mas tenian que mudarse.

M.M fue a la escuela como de costumbre, y como esperaba Mukuro no fue a la escuela, al dia siguiente tampoco y ya casi al final del dia les avisaron a los del salon que el ya no estaria mas en la escuela. La chica desesperada por verlo fue corriendo a la casa a buscarlo y para su sorpresa no habia nadie y paso dias buscandolo y nunca aparecio.

-El se fue a Japon, se fue y me dejo sola- lloro esa noche como nunca.


End file.
